Heir To Amestris
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: I was betrayed by my own father and brother after my mother died. I was banished from my home, ordered to never reuturn. Now, with my new alias and skills in alchemy I can take back the throne. I am Edward Von Hohenheim, heir to Amestris. Maybe OOC HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peeps! This idea came to me Sunday while I was watching Code Geass. I thought, "What if Ed was in Lelouch's position? What if he had been robbed of the throne and wanted to get revenge on his father and brother?" **

**I'm writing this in Ed's first POV for now. Later on it may be third POV. **

**So, without further adieu here is HEIR TO AMESTRIS!**

**Ed: Gray doesn't own FMA :D**

**Chapter 1**

**How It Came To Be**

I'm Edward Von Hohenhiem. I was meant to be the next King of Amestris.

That is until my father banished me.

It all started when a maid came in the middle of the night and told me my mother had died. The causes of her death are currently unknown. That morning my father sent Colonel Roy Mustang to escort me out of the kingdom.

It turned out that he had another wife named Dante, who he was secretly seeing behind everyone's back. Thinking of Dante's cold smile when my father said in a bold voice, "Edward, you are banished from the kingdom. You are to never return." Makes my blood boil to this very day.

Then my little brother Alphonse just kept his head down the entire time as he stood next to my father's throne. That was my spot. Al and I always had each other's backs.

But on October 3, he had betrayed along with my father.

Mustang had taken me out of the kingdom and put me on a train to Liore. He instructed me to call him as I got there.

Ha, the funny thing is I never got there.

The train was hijacked by bandits and they took me and several other people as slaves. When I refused their orders, they took my right arm and left leg. Fortunately, as soon as that had occurred, soldiers had come into the bandit's hideout, arrested them, and took me to the nearest hospital. There a old woman named Pinako fitted me with prosthetic arm and leg called automail. I will forever be indebted to that woman.

After almost a year in the hospital, I was able to walk again. Once again, with Mustang coming with me, the both of us went to Liore where I stayed with Rose where I am to this very day.

Sure, doing labor everyday was a pain in the ass, but I got used to it. Slowly, my memories of my aristocratic life dwindled away. Of course I remember Al, my father, my mother, and Dante. And I recall having a fiancé named Winry Rockbell. I think that was her name.

The best thing that happened to me in that timeframe was learning alchemy. People called me "special" because I could use alchemy without a transmutation circle. I don't fully understand it myself though on how I can do that.

Anyway, back to the present day, Mustang was supposed to come see me today. He said he had something important to tell me. I sat in the rocker chair that I transmuted myself and turned up the radio that was sitting on the desk next to me. The announcer's scratchy voice came on the radio, "_Today, for the first time in Liore, Prince Alphonse and Envy are coming. The princes plan to resolve issues going on with the people. Let us praise the sun god Leto…"_

I turned the knob on the radio down. Everyone here was a religious nut job. Rose had tried many times to get me to go to church, but the answer was and will always be no.

The palms of my hands were sweating. The anticipation was getting to me. I had planned this for a long time. I just needed to get stronger, but the time had come. Envy, whoever the hell that is, was not important to me. When Al came to Liore I would get him alone and question him on his intentions. Why didn't he help me as he saw me being dragged out, kicking and screaming for help? He wanted the throne all for himself. I was positive.

At first, I planned to wait for my father to die then I would pop out of nowhere and be like, "Hey, look who's back to take back the throne!" But, it looks like my opportunity would come sooner than expected.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice Mustang walk into the room. "Hey shortstack. Why are you zoning out?"

"Shut up, bastard." I hissed at him, "How the hell did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked. You do know if Rose found you've been careless again, she'll throw a vase at your head again."

Shudders racked my body was I remembered the chilling memory. Yes, Rose was a wonderful woman, but she was scary as fuck.

"Mustang, who is Envy? The announcer said Prince Alphonse and Envy were coming to Liore."

His face darkened. Sometimes, I wondered who's side he was really on. Mustang is the only person I confided in about my plan to take back the throne, but he only chuckles every time I bring it up. Does he think I'm playing around? Well, after today he will definitely see how serious I am.

"Dante and your father's son. They had him a year after you left. So, he's six. About to turn seven in a few months. A huge birthday celebration will be put on for him." He explained.

Perfect. That's all I needed to know.

"Anyway," Mustang continued, "I have two things I need to tell you. Remember that girl from Xing that taught you medical alchemy about two years ago?"

"Yeah, she was annoying, but very knowledgeable. Why?"

Mustang sighed and rubbed his hands together. His dark eyes narrowed and he spoke. "Edward, your father is sick and no other medical examiner can seem to heal him. However, word got out that a young, promising man and woman were skilled in medical alchemy. Ignore what the announcer said, Alphonse is coming for _you. _"

"Does he know about me?"

"No. I came to warn you in advance that if you don't want anyone knowing your identity then you had better come up with an alias."

So, after all these years I would be leaving this town placed in the middle of nowhere and going back to the kingdom that was rightfully mine.

I am seventeen. It's March so I have nine months before my eighteenth birthday and when I can officially take the throne.

"Well, if he'll be here today to find me then I better get to him first before someone reveals my name is Edward Elric. I'm sure that will convince him I am his long lost older brother."

"Do what you want. But, there's one more thing you have to know." Mustang stood up off the couch and began to approach the door. He turned around and said, "When you get back there, watch out for your father's substitute, King Bradley. You remember him?"

"Yes, he is my dad's advisor. He's watching the throne for my father while he's ill?"

Mustang nodded, "Yeah, but don't trust him or let your guard down around him. I plan to keep an eye on him." He walked out the door.

I couldn't help but smirk as I grabbed my coat and key to the house. I jotted down a quick note to Rose, letting her know where I was going to be. Before I left the house, realization hit me. Even if Al recognizes my name, he'll definitely know my face.

Looks like I'm going to have to have to have a makeover if I was going to pull this off.

**A/N: Ed's plan is in action! This ought to be good! Next chapter Ed and Al will reunite then Mei will come! :D **

**I hope you enjoy this! Everything will be explained soon ;) **

**Gosh, I had a horrible day -_- **


	2. Meeting the New Prince

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! Remember to review please :) But thanks for the alerts/favorites. I'm glad everyone is liking it **

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the New Prince**

Kneeling in front of the altar was my alkehestry teacher, Mei Chang. Mei is sweet and has a bubbly personality. She could be very annoying at times and completely unbearable, but she's a good teacher. I'll give her that much.

"Wow, you got here fast. It must've taken you forever to get to Liore from Xing." I said. Mei jumped up and faced me with a pout on her face.

"Dammit, stop scaring me like that, Ed!" Her eyes widened and she pointed at me. "What's up with your hair? It's black."

"Just thought I'd try a new look out. Hey, you know you're here to see the Prince, right?"

"Yes. Prince Alphonse von Hohenheim is coming to see us. I hope I can cure his father." Mei replied as she began to look worried.

"Mei, when we meet the Prince, don't call me Edward Elric, please." I said.

"Why not?" Her eyes narrowed, "Are you hiding something from me, Edward?"

I sighed. It's not like I'm gonna tell every single person I meet that I'm the rightful heir to the throne. Sure I can trust Mei, but I'm reluctant to tell her. "Mei, just go with it for now, please. _Don't call me Edward Elric._" I was begging by this point.

"Fine, Jack Rowland."

"You're going to call me Jack Rowland?" I inquired.

"Yes, because you are keeping secrets from me!" Mei yelled, "So, your name will be Jack Rowland!"

"Fine. Jack Rowland it is." I growled.

The doors to the church opened, letting bright light seep into the sanctuary. Coming down the aisle, in all of his holy manner ( I'm being sarcastic by the way) was Father Cornello. I'm probably the only person in Liore who thinks he's an insane nut job.

Behind him were Alphonse and Envy. Al had gotten taller, his hair was a lighter shade of blond now whereas in the past it was dark brown. He lost all of his baby fat so there was no reason for anyone to call him the 'cute chubby prince' anymore.

Envy was a peculiar character. He had blackish-greenish hair that was in the style of a palm tree. He was very small and frail, like he's a sickly child.

Father Cornello gestured to the two of us. "This is the user of alkehestry, Mei Chang and her student Edwa-"

"Jack Rowland." Father Cornello shot me a confused and irritated look, but I continued, "My name is Jack Rowland. I'm a user of alchemy and alkehestry." I bowed. "Please to meet you, Prince Alphonse and Envy von Hohenheim."

Al smiled, "It is nice meeting you too. Since we are going to be acquainted with each other better, you don't have to call me Prince Alphonse. Al is just fine."

Envy chuckled and smiled, "Yeah, same here! I've always wanted to meet a real alchemist!" Envy grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Can you cure my father?"

Can I cure _our _father? Probably. Do I want to? Hell no. This is the perfect time for a bit of revenge and getting some answers.

"I'll try my best." I reply.

Father Cornello cleared his throat. Ha, I forgot the fat bastard was still there. "Prince Alphonse, I was hoping you could address the people a little later on today? You will be taking the throne soon…"

We'll see about that.

Father Cornello dismissed Mei and I. Later on in the afternoon, Al and Envy would talk to the people of Liore. For now, we decided to go back to the house where, to my displeasure, Rose was waiting.

When I first met Rose, when I was eleven, she was twenty-one. Now in her late twenties, she stresses to me about having a husband soon. "If I didn't consider you as my son, we'd be married." She always told me. Then again she was always drunk when she said that…

Mei and I entered my house and saw Rose and Mustang in the living room drinking tea. Rose had dark skin, dark hair with pink streaks on the front part of her hair. She was nice sometimes. I get in trouble a lot so that's why she's probably not that nice to me. I have a feeling she counts down the days until I'm eighteen and I can fly the coop.

A look of disbelief passed over her face. "Edward, what is up with your hair?"

Mei snorted and crossed her arms. "That's not Edward. It's_ Jack Rowland_ apparently."

"And why would you take up an alias, Edward?"

"Just thought it'd be fun." I lied. "Prince Alphonse and Envy came looking for us today so we could cure the king. Why not go by an alias?"

"Because it's lying!" Rose and Mei yelled in unison. Jeez, you'd think they were related.

I would have to thank Rose for the act later. She knew why I changed my hair color and name. Plus, I'm sure Mustang talked to her about it. Speaking of Mustang, the bastard was being awfully quiet. Well, one less thing I have to deal with.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. "Well, I'm going to take a little afternoon nap. Wake me up if I'm needed." I trudged upstairs into my small room. It was big enough for a bed and desk. My current room couldn't compare to mine at the castle. I fell asleep, thinking about my old life.

A soft voice whispered in my ear for me to wake up. Rose was shaking me. I opened my eyes to a look of sadness. She caressed my cheek with her hand. "Edward, be careful. And please come back. Don't do anything stupid."

I chuckled, "Ok, Rose. I promise to come back."

She left my room so I could get dressed. I put on a red, short sleeved, button up shirt, black slacks, and a black jacket. After lacing up my boots, I lazily stacked a few piles of clothes and a few alchemy books in my suitcase. When I got back home- no- to the kingdom I would buy new clothes and books.

Downstairs, Al, Envy, Mustang, Rose, and Mei were waiting. I kissed Rose on the cheek and promised again I would return soon. Good thing she didn't know about my plan.

Walking out into Liore, the citizens were clapping and cheering for the future prince of Amestris. Father Cornello shook our hands before we boarded the train.

"By morning, we should be home." Al said. Envy laid his head in Al's lap and dozed off. Al smiled affectionately and ruffled his little brother's hair. I couldn't help but feel envious ( no pun intended!). Al had it all. All that was mine.

Now it was time. As the night dragged on, and as the train's sounds lulled everyone else to sleep, I stayed up plotting my next move.

**A/N: Next chapter Ed and co. will get to the kingdom of Amestris and we'll meet a few familiar characters. Then it'll be time to meet the king! Dun dun dun! **

**Updated: 11/21/12**


	3. Where's Edward?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/story alerts/favorites etc! I'm glad y'all find this interesting :D I really like writing Edward like this. So, here is chapter 3!**

**Playlist: I knew you were trouble – Taylor Swift**

**My Life – 50 cent, Eminem, Adam Levine :3**

**Chapter 3**

**Where's Edward? **

Unfortunately, no one seemed to wake me up and tell me "Hey, bandits are hijacking the train!" So, I missed all the action! The only thing I had to go on was the account Mei told me.

"Well, the bandits came into our car demanding money. One of them almost kidnapped Prince Envy, but thanks to Mustang he was able to make the hijackers leave!" Her eyes began to sparkle. Literally. "Then Prince Alphonse used alchemy to put them in cages. Now they are being escorted to Central HQ for a trial. He really is dreamy!"

"I bet he is." I muttered. This is so annoying! I wanted to kick some hijacking ass. Hijackers and I don't go well together at all.

"Well, it's all over now." She stood up. "Come on, get up. We're at the kingdom now."

Central was a huge city in the center of Amestris ( Hence the name Central) and that's where my home- I mean- the king and his family rule. Central HQ is where the kingdom's military rule is set up. There is a South, East, West, and North HQ also. I've been to North HQ before with my father on a business trip. It's not the most desirable place to visit.

So, right behind Central HQ is the castle where I used to live. The castle was made of gray stone, had a lovely moat filled with the most _lovely _( by lovely I mean demented) alligators and piranhas. I'm pretty sure no one thinks about attacking us because we are right by the military and we have demented sea creatures. Yep, it's secure.

I grabbed my suitcase and followed Mei out of the train where we stepped out onto the streets of Central. It was just as I remembered it. In the distance, I could see Central HQ. The air was still a bit smoky due to the cars, but I didn't mind.

Mustang brought his car around and we all crowded inside. During the ride, Al discussed our father's illness and the symptoms he had beforehand. Mei looked baffled at the circumstances of the illness.

We passed the towering headquarters and soon we were arriving at the castle. A pang of nostalgia hit me. All sort of memories of my life at the castle with Al and my mom came back to me.

"We're here!" Mei exclaimed. The car stopped and she was the first to jump out. Al chuckled at her child-like attitude while Envy looked over in the distance. He seemed to be distracted. I don't trust him.

Shit, I just realized that I would see Dante, the woman who took my mom's place, again. Envy was her and my father's kid. Damn, I can't trust anyone!

"Welcome, Jack Rowland. I'm Queen Dante. A pleasure to meet you." I jumped back. I zoned out for so long that I didn't see her come up to me. Beside me, Al gave me a curious look and Mei stood there trying not to laugh. I kneeled in front of her.

"The pleasure is all mine, Queen Dante. I hope we can come up with a ailment for the king." I responded. My mother always taught me that no matter what I always had to be polite. Even though I wanted nothing more than to just yell at this bitch, I couldn't.

Well, not yet anyway.

Dante invited us inside the gatehouse. On the walls, the towers stood and I saw two guards up there. They were talking and I saw one of them point down to me. Ok, I think I'm getting paranoid about everything now. No one recognizes me. That is the key.

Once we were inside, Dante had guards show us to our rooms. She told us that before dinner, Mei and I could check on the king and see what we could do. That gave me a few hours to find the bastard beforehand and see if anyone knows anything about my disappearance.

The guard brought me to my room. It was a nice, cozy, furnished room. There was even a fireplace which was a bonus because it was starting to get a bit chilly at night.

I laid down on my bed and was prepared to take a nap until a rap on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Groaning, I got up and trudged over to the door. I opened it and was faced with King Bradley. Well, he was the substitute king for my father. He was my father's advisor when I was still here living at the castle. He was witty, cunning, and a bit scary. If he found out who I was, the results would be disastrous.

"Hello there. I apologize for not being there at the gate to greet you. I am the king's advisor, but for right now I'm actually the king. But, you can just call me Bradley."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Bradley. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Well," I shifted both of my feet to show my nervousness. "I don't want to get in trouble. So, this is between you and me."

Bradley smiled and his eye gleamed, "Of course. Now, what is it?"

I took a deep breath and asked, "Whatever happened to the other prince? Prince Edward Von Hohenheim. I remember he was a year older than Prince A-"

"Edward Von Hohenheim jumped off of the highest tower and killed himself the day his mother died." Bradley answered.

What. The. Fuck. I _**killed myself?! **_Who the hell made up such a terrible lie?! Oh, great, this will make things even harder. If I reveal myself to everyone and try to take back the throne, no one will believe me! I'm _dead. _But, they should be able to recognize me, right? Plus, how did they get my body?

"That's terribly sad. I'm sorry that I asked." I replied, not really knowing what to say. Well, what I wanted to say, I couldn't say at all.

"Yes, it is. The king saw him do it himself. It's truly tragic. That's why no one in the castle speaks of the incident ever."

Son of a bitch! My father must have known what I was planning. I don't know how, but somehow that bastard knew I wasn't going to let this go. That's it. I need to take my revenge now. It's time to face my father.

"Will you show me to the king's chambers? I wish to give him a examination." I asked.

"Yes, I will show you the way."

We walked down the long corridors that I was familiar with. We passed the great hall and chapel until we came to the king's room. I remember rushing to this very room to wake my parents up for Christmas morning. Yeah, those were good times.

Bradley quietly opened up the door and let me in. "Guards will be placed outside this door so no one will disturb you." He eyed me suspiciously. "You are a skilled alkehestrist, right?"

"Yep. I even surpassed my teacher."

Bradley nodded his head in approval and he left me to deal with my father. I walked over to his bed. There he was.

My father's golden beard had faded and was now pale. His mouth was hanging wide open as he slept. Nothing else had changed about him. I pinched his nose, covered his mouth and after a few seconds his eyes flew open.

Gold eyes met gold as he stared in horror at me. I removed my hand from his mouth. " Gold eyes. Gold eyes. E-E-"

"What's wrong, old man? Can't say my name?" I sneered.

**A/N: Yay! We finally get my favorite part! Next chapter will be awesome. I'll be introducing a few more characters and the plot will start :D **

**Please review. I want to know what y'all think ^.^ and Merry Christmas!**

**Updated: 12/22/12 **


	4. The Love is Still There

**A/N: Hey peeps what's up? Thanks for the reviews ^.^ I appreciate it **

**How was your Christmas? Mine was wonderful :D **

**So, here is chapter 4 and will probably be one of my favorite chapters :) **

**First update for the New Year! **

**Chapter 4**

**The Love Is Still There**

"Edward." My father growled. "What are you doing in my castle?"

I laughed, "King von Hohenheim, I am Jack Rowland. I'm an alkehestrist and have been appointed to make sure you get well. And didn't your son, Edward, jump off the highest tower the day his mother died?"

My father averted his eyes to the side. "I see. You know. Well, I know how you are Edward."

"You knew I would come back one day. So, you made up a shitty lie so that I wouldn't be able to take back the throne because everyone would think I was dead." I reasoned.

He smiled, "Congrats, son. You figured it out." Suddenly, he began to cough violently in his hand and breathe heavily. "I-I'm n-n-not as dumb as I look, huh son? I know your game."

Dammit! My plans were ruined! How was I to take back the throne when I'm dead? Now I have to rethink everything!

I leaned and whispered in my father's ear. "I am a alkehestrist and have been sent here to cure you. That doesn't mean I won't _accidently _give you the wrong medicine that's actually poison. So, keep your damn mouth shut."

His eyes widened, "You wouldn't kill your own father would you? How would Trisha feel right now if she heard you saying such rude and vile things?"

He got me there. My mom would probably be crying right now, begging me to stop and make amends with my father. But…

"How did mom die? Did you hire someone to kill her?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "Your mother was sick for a long time, but asked me to keep it a secret. That's why in private I took another wife."

"Why did you banish me?" My father shook his head.

"It's too early son. Just watch your back." He replied.

"Oh, I'll watch my back. You watch yours too. I will get to the bottom of everything that has happened. And I will take back the throne!"

"Do what you like, Edward."

Before I could respond, a woman came in. She had long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The woman had a white tank top and a navy blue skirt and boots on. She gave me a skeptical look before turning to my father. "Hello, King von Hohenheim. How are you feeling?"

My father smiled and took the woman's hand. "I'm a bit better, Miss Winry. My doctor, Jack Rowland, was just coming in to check on me."

Winry Rockebell! She was my fiancé! A montage of memories came flowing back as I remembered the time we spent in the garden playing cards, playing hide and go seek, and visiting her family's house. We had a lot of fun together. But, now she was Al's betrothed.

Winry smiled and extended her other hand for me to shake. "Hi there, Jack. Thanks for coming all this way to help the king. We all appreciate it."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm just doing what's best for Amestris."

She stared at me for a few seconds longer, but her gaze broke and she began speaking to my father once again. I just kind of stood there awkwardly as they talked about politics in the kingdom. Looks like I'll have to come back another time.

I sneaked out of the room and into the corridor. Dammit, my plans are ruined. Looks like I'll have to think of something else. Maybe Mustang can give me some advice. Yes, I'm that desperate so I have to ask that bastard.

"Jack!" At the sound of my alias, I turned around and see Winry running after me. When she caught up to me, a barrage of questions flew my way.

"So, what's the verdict? Can you save the king? Is there a cure? My parents and grandparents are doctors so I have a bit of knowledge. Is there any way I can help?"

Her crystal blue eyes begged for an answer. Why does she have to be so cute? "I think there may be a cure. Mei is the one who is a bit more knowledgeable than me. I'd speak to her."

Winry's face fell. Oops, didn't mean to do that. "Oh, ok…" She began to walk away but I grabbed on to her arm. "Hmm, what is it, Jack?"

I smiled, "Mind showing me where the bar is?"

* * *

Later on that night, I was in Madame Christmas's bar with Winry. Everyone here was enjoying the food, the liquor, and the music. Winry had about four shots and was already tipsy while I was still finishing up my one beer. Winry was a funny and crazy drunk.

"J-Jack-" She slurred. She scooted a little closer to me. Her hands weaved their way through my hair. "You are soooo much like my fiancé. And- hic- he made me-hic- happy." Winry hiccupped up a few more times before she continued speaking. "Ed, wah cool ya know? Can I get another shot!? HELLO!?"

The bartender sighed and looked at me in disapproval. Hey, Winry was a grown woman. I don't control what she drinks. "So, your fiancé, Alphonse, do you like him?"

Winry flushed, "'ur I do! We are childhood friends-hic- but," a few tears pricked her eyes and she put a hand over her heart. "even though he's dead. I'll always love Edward."

She still loves me? When we were younger, she was a cry baby, but even when we were that young she loved me? Back then, I may have had a crush on her or, hell, even loved her back.

The feeling would always remain in her. What about me?

Winry was silent and I ordered another beer to drown my sorrows in. Great, now I feel like a jerk. "W-Winry, what if I told you Ed w-w-as alive?"

Her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled, "I would go to him and tell him the three words I couldn't say before."

God, what am I doing? I felt all dizzy and sad. Winry's face blurred and now I had these weird desires. I leaned in and whispered in Winry's ear, "Let's go get a room…Ed will be there."

"Hic- really? Let's a go then." She cheered. Winry drowned off her last shot and I drank my last beer. We left the bar.

***(THE NEXT MORNING!)***

My head pounded, the bright light hurt my eyes. This wasn't my bedroom. Where the fuck am I? My clothes were strewn all over the floor. I spotted pink, lacy underwear.

Oh shit.

I turned to the lump next to me and saw blond hair peeping over the top of the covers. The girl I slept with last night was hiding under the covers and moaning. Who was I with?

Making sure not to wake the girl up, I slowly got out of bed, grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. A nice hot shower is what I need to sort through this whole mess. The hot water ran all over my body as memories from last night flooded my memory.

Let's see. I confronted my father, Winry came in- Oh, I was with Winry last night. She told me that she still loved me. It was nice to know someone in the kingdom still cared about me.

Cutting the water off, I wrapped the towel around my body and peeked into the room to see where the girl was at.

Sitting on the bed, fully clothed, was Winry. Her face was red and she held a wrench in her hand. Then her eyes widened. "Edward?"

What was she talking about? When I took that shower my hair returned to it's natural color. Dammit, this wasn't supposed to be happening! I was supposed to take back the throne and get back everything that was taken away from me.

Instead, I'm supposedely dead and my disguise is ruined.

Ok, calm down. I can still get out of this.

"Edward?" I inquired. "You mean the dead prince? No, I'm Jack, remember?"

"Your hair and eyes are golden. Just like Edward's are."

"Winry, you did mention Edward last night. Maybe your still in your dreams."

Winry closed her eyes and yawned. "I-I guess so. I'm sorry, Jack. For everything. I was sad and-"

"Winry, we'll talk about this in just a few minutes. Let me get dressed and we can talk over breakfast, ok?"

Without waiting for a answer, I hurried back into the bathroom. I quickly used alchemy to turn my hair black again. That was way to close. I can't slip up like this again.

As soon as I get back to the castle, I have to talk to Mustang about this.

**A/N: xD Winry was so close! Anyway, I liked how Winry admitted she still loved Edward. Later on, we'll see how his "death" affected her and how she decided to marry Al anyway. **

**So, thanks for reading! :D Now, I'm off to watch the English dub of Bakuman and see if it sounds good ._. **

**Updated: 1/2/13 **


	5. I'm sorry

**A/N: **

**Everyone I'm very sorry. I'm going through a few problems in my life and I thought writing Fanfiction would help me a little, but it hasn't. I can't focus on my stories and I'm neglecting several of them already. **

**So, until I feel better about a few things, I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. **

**I hope to be back by late May or early June since it'll be summer and I won't be in school (that's where some of my issues lay). **

**I'm truly sorry everyone. **

**Please forgive me :/ I know it sucks when your favorite story is on hiatus or discontinued -.- **

**~Gray **

**4/11/13 **


End file.
